Helping Hand
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris is depressed. PJ knows something's up with him and wants to help him but is having a hard time when Chris isn't saying anything.


"Hey Dan!" It was one of those rare days when The Fantastic Foursome was able to hang out together. PJ was finally in London for a couple of days and he knew that he wanted to spend time with Dan, Phil and Chris.

PJ was just arriving at Dan and Phil's apartment. It was a Thursday, around 1 o' clock in teh afternoon. They were planning on just hanging out just like old times at Dan and Phil's apartment and then maybe possibly filming a video later.

"Hey, Peej. It's nice to see you." Dan said. He gave PJ a hug. "I thought Chris was coming with you?" Dan asked as he let PJ inside. PJ looked at Dan.

"He called me earlier and said that he would come later." PJ said.

"What's going on with him?" Dan asked. PJ shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. He seemed really nervous when we talked on the phone though." He said.

"That's odd." Dan said. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked.

"Sure." PJ said. They went to the kitchen. Dan walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of Diet Coke. "You know me so well." PJ said as Dan handed him the can. Dan laughed. "Hey, does um…Does it seem like Chris has been acting weird lately?" PJ asked. Dan looked at him.

"Weird as in…?" PJ sighed and looked at him.

"I don't know." He said. "He just seems sad, maybe even depressed."

"What would he be depressed for?" Dan asked.

"I don't know but I want to find out." PJ said. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Good luck with that." He said. PJ rolled his eyes playfully. "Come on, Phil's in the lounge." Dan led the way into the lounge. Phil was sitting on the couch but he looked up and smiled when he saw PJ. He stood up.

"Hey." Phil said. PJ smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hold on a sec, my phone's going off." He said. He pulled out his phone from his pocket. "And it's text from Chris." PJ said. He opened the text and sighed when he read it. "Chris can't make it." PJ said.

"What?" Phil asked. "That sucks. Why can't he make it?" He asked.

"He didn't say why. It just says 'Sorry, can't make it today' with an x." PJ said. "I'm only in London for a few more days, he knows this. What could he possibly be up to?" He asked. He looked up at Dan and Phil.

"Maybe he's filming a video or something." Phil said. PJ sighed.

"Maybe." He said. He bit his lip nervously.

The next day PJ went to Chris's house. It was around 2 o' clock when PJ walked up to Chris's house. He walked up to the porch and knocked on the door a few times. PJ stood there for a few minutes before the door finally opened. PJ looked up and smiled when he saw Chris.

"Hey Chris." PJ said. Chris stared at him.

"Hi. Um…What are you doing here?" Chris asked nervously.

"Well, you didn't come to Dan and Phil's yesterday so I just wanted to make sure you were okay." PJ said.

"I'm fine." Chris said quickly. "Sorry I didn't make it yesterday." He said.

"That's okay. We didn't really do much." PJ said. "Can we hang out or something?" He asked. "I'm only in London for a few more days."

"Oh, um, yeah…Sure. Of course." Chris said. "Come in." He said. Chris took a step back and then he let PJ in. Chris reached over and shut the door. PJ looked over at Chris. "Sorry the house is a bit messy. I haven't been motivated to clean it lately." Chris said as he looked over at PJ.

"It's fine. Your house isn't even that messy. I've seen worse than this." PJ said. Chris smiled slightly.

It's been about two hours now since PJ has been at Chris's house. They had been catching up with each other and basically just chatting but they were both completely okay with that. PJ definitely knew that there was something going on with Chris. There was just something different about him. He didn't seem like the same old happy self that he used to be. PJ wanted to help him but he didn't know how.

"Hey, Chris?" PJ asked nervously as he looked over at him.

"Yeah?" Chris asked. PJ bit his lip. Chris looked at him.

"Um…Are you sure you're okay?" PJ asked. Chris stared at him.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay. Why do you ask?" He asked.

"I don't know." PJ mumbled. "It just seems like something's bothering you." He said.

"It's nothing that you have to worry about." Chris said.

"Well, when you say that it makes me worry about it." PJ said.

"I'm just going through a lot right now, okay?" Chris said. He stood up. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No." PJ said as he looked at him. Chris sighed. He turned around and went to the kitchen. PJ groaned. He stood up and also went into the kitchen. "I'm sorry." PJ said. Chris looked at him. "I didn't want to start an argument. But, you're my friend and I care if you're hurt or not." He said.

"I'm not hurt, okay?" Chris said. "I'm perfectly fine." He snapped. He opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Coca Cola. "You worry too much about me when you should just be worrying about yourself." Chris said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" PJ asked. Chris sighed and looked at him.

"Nothing, just forget about it. This conversation never happened." Chris snapped. He walked out of the kitchen. PJ blinked a few times. He waited a few seconds before he finally followed Chris. Chris walked to his bedroom. He opened the door and then he walked over to his bed and sat down. He hid his face in his hands as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes. PJ slowly made his way into Chris's bedroom. He took a deep breath.

"Chris?" He asked nervously. He had never seen Chris cry before. Chris quickly whipped away his tears.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." He mumbled. PJ shook his head.

"You don't have to be sorry." He said. He walked over to Chris's bed and sat down next to him. "I don't know what you're going through but you don't have to go through it alone." Chris looked at him.

"I just got out of a relationship and I'm still trying to get over it." He said. PJ frowned. He didn't even have a clue that Chris had been in a relationship with someone. "It wasn't the best relationship but it was a relationship." He said. "I'm such an idiot."

"Don't say that, Chris. You're not an idiot. I promise." PJ said. PJ looked down at Chris's arms and blinked a few times when he saw a red line on it. "Chris?" PJ asked. Chris looked at him. PJ reached over and gently grabbed Chris's arm. Chris gasped. He tried to pull his arm back but PJ held onto it. PJ rolled up Chris's sleeves only to reveal three red lines on his arm. PJ sighed and looked at Chris. "Did you do this Chris?" PJ asked nervously.

"It was a mistake." Chris said as his eyes began to water up. PJ stared at him. "I was having a hard time with my relationship that I've been trying to get out of for months. I started to get depressed and it just happened. I only did it once. I haven't done it since then."

"Chris, why didn't you tell someone that you were depressed?" PJ asked.

"Because no one cares about how I feel." Chris said.

"That's not true." PJ whispered. He let go of Chris's arm.

"It is true." Chris said. PJ turned so that he was facing Chris. Chris looked at him.

"You think no one cares about you?" He asked. Chris slowly nodded. "I care about you." PJ said. "You might not believe it but I've always cared about you." PJ said. He reached over and whipped away a few tears that had slipped out of Chris's eyes. "You're my best friend." PJ said. "I don't want you to feel like no one doesn't care about you." He said. "And if you ever do feel like that then you can always call me and I'll be there for you." PJ said.

"Thanks Peej." Chris said. He took a deep breath. PJ smiled.

"You are most definitely welcome." He said. He wrapped his arms around Chris and pulled him into a hug. Chris smiled as he hugged PJ back. Chris hadn't smiled properly in months. He was thankful that PJ was here. He didn't know where he'd be without him.


End file.
